Episode 73 (15th January 2018)
Plot Susan looks up at her monster of a husband. She begins screaming, but Mack teases her, saying nobody can hear her. She begs him to stop hurting her. He gets angry and says she shouldn't have grassed him to the police - even though she didn't! She desperately tells him she didn't, but he puts on music to drown out her screams. Mack looks away. Susan spots her chance to end her pain. She grabs a jewellery box and hurls it at an unsuspecting Mack before lunging for the door. Mack pretends to be unconscious again. He grabs a running Susan and trips her up. She screams before landing on the floor. At Alfie's house, he excitedly chats to Wally, talking about his upcoming holiday to Canada. Wally doesn't seem interested. Alfie is offended, but when Wally reveals he left Susan at the hands of abusive Mack, Alfie completely understands. Alfie tells him to go back and save his ex. Meanwhile, at the pub, Maria begs Leah not to tell Ray about her calling her a spoilt brat with mummy issues. Leah laughs at the coward standing before her. She pretends to forgive her, but storms upstairs. She heads to Maria and Ray's room and stands on a crisp packet. Suddenly, a genius idea comes into her head. She crunches up the crisps before opening them and emptying them onto the bed. She heads downstairs and gets tea bags, coffee, sugar and mustard. Ray's suspicions are raised, but Leah says she's doing a scientific experiment. Upstairs, she takes the covers off of the tea bags and pours the tea leaves on the bed. She then pours the coffee over the pillows and under the duvet. She looks like a villain as she pours sugar all over the coffee and tea. Then, she squirts mustard on the walls, in the drawer, on the dresser and on the bed. To finish it all off, she steals some necklaces and nail vanish from Maria, before joyfully heading out. At Mack's house, Wally bursts through the door to see Mack verbally and physically abusing Susan. He is shocked, and pulls Mack off of her, but he receives a punch. He falls to the floor, but gets back up and starts punching Mack in the back and the neck. Susan is horrified and kicks Mack off her. Wally grabs Susan and opens the door, before escaping from the abusive monster - Mack Forrester. Wally worries he has killed him, but isn't bothered as he has saved her. Susan breaks down before dropping the bombshell that he fakes being unconscious all the time. Wally worries. He suggests going back in to finish him off, but Susan drags him to the pub for champagne. Cast Regular Cast * Susan Forrester - Lydia Glyn * Wally Mansfield - Martin Woodrow * Alfie Waterhouse - Kenneth Winters * Maria Crossgrove - Brielle Langton * Leah Buckley - Vicki Tate * Ray Buckley - Matthew O'Brien Guest Cast * Mack Forrester - Tony Graham Notes * TV Times Synopsis:'' Wally feels guilty after leaving Susan at home with Mack. Susan struggles to come to terms after her traumatic rape. Leah sabotages Ray and Maria's plan for a night in.''